Vieja amiga
by B Ackerman
Summary: Podía imaginarla sonriendo, mirándole de reojo. En sus ojos, un sinfín de preguntas; "Armin, ¿qué es...?" [One shot participante en el concurso "Cuéntame un cuento de Navidad Shingekero I, de la página de Facebook Attack on fanfics]


**Nota de autora||** Hola, qué tal. Hace algo que no venía por aquí, pero esta vez traje un fic que participa en el concurso _"Cuéntame un cuento de Navidad Shingekero I"_ de la página de facebook Attack on Fanfics.

Para el concurso se sorteó el personaje, un poema y un elemento. Además, nosotros elgiamos personaje libre.

El personaje que elegí fue **Annie.**

El personaje que se me sorteó fue **Armin.**

El poema fue **"¿Qué es poesía?"** de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.

El elemento fue **Muñeco de Nieve.**

El escrito debía contener de 500 a 1200 palabras. Este escrito contiene **964** junto al tema, sin contar las notas.

Espero disfruten tanto como yo escribirlo. Espero haber cumplido con los requisitos del concurso, gracias a las chicas de la página de facebook :))

* * *

 **Los personajes que aquí aparecen son obra de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **Vieja amiga.**

* * *

Para moldear la nieve y hacerla parte de sus manos y de su calor, sólo necesitó un poco de convicción, ¡y claro! También hacer florecer su creatividad.

Compactó con sus dedos cada parte para hacerla suya, para lograr las formas que el ansiaba formar y así poder sacarle, por fin, una sola sonrisa a aquella niña que le taladraba con ojos de tempano, casi tan fríos como aquella tarde de invierno en medio de los barrios bajos de la ciudad, que aunque fuera ese lugar relegado de la sociedad el hogar de la muchachita, podía jurar que toda esa nieve que caía de los cielos justo ahí, y que le permitía crear decenas de figuras sólo para ella, lo hacían más bello todo: únicamente para ella.

Ella solo lo miraba de reojo, de entre el cabello de plata que ocultaba debajo de un gorro rojo despintado que llevaba consigo desde que la conoció. Caminaba en medio de la espesa nieve, palpando con los dedos desnudos todos los muñecos de nieve que para ella había tratado de moldear, congelándolos más con los pares de ojos recién sacados del congelador.

― ¿Te enseñó tu abuelo? ―le preguntó ella, decorando con su bufanda la figura de nieve que más le había encantado, aquella que más imperfecta estaba, la más alejada del resto, la que más se parecía a ella.

Aquella noche juró que, sus pupilas, puestos en la magnificencia que había encontrado en el mono congelado, habían centellado como en la poesía que había leído tres noches antes a esa.

―Sí. Él lo hizo.

Una risa, pequeña e impredecible, llegó hasta sus oídos. Tan incomprensible como toda ella.

En las calles de la ciudad solía oír cómo que ella sería como la madre que nunca tuvo, pero que todos conocían―menos ella―, que iría por el mismo camino, que ejecutaría las mismas mañas que la progenitora tuvo o seguía teniendo, que inclusive todo el rostro que llevaba a cuestas, pulcro pero demandante, la hacían la viva imagen de la mujer que le abandonó siendo una bebé. Solía escuchar que el hecho de crecer con el padre solamente la convertirían en la peor persona que pudiera haber en los barrios bajos de la ciudad.

Solía escuchar que el arte del engaño lo llevaba ya pintado en su rostro de niña huérfana.

Armin solía escuchar muchas cosas de ella, pero sólo él, y nadie más, podía presenciar la poesía que se personificaba en su rostro de leche, pura, cuando jugaba en la nieve que reclamaba sus sonrisas y sus pupilas del color del hielo. Cuando se fundía en la pureza de una bendición del cielo, cuando sólo eran él y ella, sin ser juzgada por pasados que llevaba a cuestas, pero que eran anestesiados cuando danzaba entre muñecos de nieve que habían sido esculpidos para ella y para sus sonrisas ocultas.

Armin congelaba esos momentos en sus recuerdos, donde los callejones blancos sólo eran para ellos, donde el azul de los ojos, como la pureza del agua, como solía decir su abuelo, podían fundirse sin necesitar una sola palabra que los hiciera uno solo.

Para ella esculpió, pero no supo con certeza cuándo deseó de verdad poder esculpirla a ella.

Cuando tenía sus dieciséis años, una tarde de primavera, ella ya no estuvo ahí para cuando regresó de sus estudios. En días como esos solían caminar, juntos pero separados, por la vereda que los llevaba al único árbol vivo de los suburbios, ahí donde las flores retoñaban, el viento corría, las hojas caían y la nieve se acumulaba.

Ella siempre iba del otro lado del camino, mirándole de reojo cuando una pregunta cabizbaja salía de sus labios; ¿qué le preguntaba? Pues un poco de todo, quizá que qué le había dicho su abuelo del clima del día siguiente, quizá que qué había visto ese día en la escuela, que qué más podía contarle acerca de las estaciones del año o, simplemente, que cómo estaba cuidando el gato bebé que había rescatado de la calle.

Ese día deseó haberle preguntado más cosas cuando la tuvo cerca, quizá un "¿te gustaría ir a la ciudad a comer un guisado conmigo y mi abuelo?" o un simple "¿quisieras que trajera mis libros para estudiar un poco, juntos?"

Ese día deseó haber tomado una pequeña iniciativa y mostrarle las libretas con poemas que había recolectado de muchos libros: poesías que se parecían a ella. Quizá ella le habría preguntado, con la mirada puesta en sus pies, sin mirarle, "¿qué es poesía, Armin?"

Moldeó, creó y le dedicó más muñecos de nieve esa navidad, sin que ella pudiese admirarlos. Sin que pudiese dedicarles a ellos sus sonrisas escondidas. Colocó en uno de ellos, en el más apartado, la bufanda que de pequeña ella había utilizado, como lo había hecho con el muñeco más imperfecto años atrás.

En los años posteriores dedicó muchos poemas: a sus amigos, a sus parejas, al cielo, al aire y a la lluvia, ¿por qué no?, pero sólo uno quedó guardado en su cajón de recuerdos desde aquella tarde de primavera, veinte años atrás, en donde deseó haberle hecho miles de preguntas antes de que se marchara.

Veinte años atrás, desde donde le perdió el rumbo, pero donde no perdió sus anhelos de volverla a ver.

Tomando un café mientras caminaba por las calles de su antiguo barrio, pudo imaginársela mirándole de reojo, pero con los ojos puestos en los de él, _"¿qué es poesía, Armin"?_ le preguntó en sus pensamientos, sonriendo y marcando con dulzura madura las líneas alrededor de sus labios. Tan bella que debería de ser a sus treinta y siete años.

―Eres tú. Poesía eres tú―le respondió al aire, para que sus palabras viajaran a aquel lugar desconocido en donde ella estaba, lejos de él.


End file.
